memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Calypso (episode)
Coffin I've removed the mention of a coffin from the references. PSA: the "coffin" in the Betty Boop cartoon is not an actual coffin, but a block of ice. -- Capricorn (talk) 07:48, November 10, 2018 (UTC) 33rd century Given the recent shift in Discovery's temporal location, can we still be sure this is the 33rd century? --MissRatbat (talk) 00:21, April 20, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, this is probably the 42nd century, now.JiminysJournal (talk) 03:03, April 23, 2019 (UTC) ::So I have a question(which maybe we won't get an answer to until the 3rd season). Calypso establishes that the ship was abandoned for close to a thousand years. Is that a thousand years from time period in which Discovery arrived, or their original time period? 31dot (talk) 20:46, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :::Per , I don't think placing Calypso in the 33rd century remains tenable. As of the end of the episode Discovery appears to have successfully traveled a significant amount of time in the future, permanently, but Calypso still has the ship abandoned for nearly a thousand years. So Calypso in all likelihood takes place way later. This should be merged with Far future. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:19, April 26, 2019 (UTC) :::The ending of Such Sweet Sorrow, Part 2 does imply that Discovery has made it to the 32nd century: they were trying for a 930 year jump to Terralysium, and planned to set a red burst to signal if they succeeded. Then at the end of the episode, there's a red burst 51k ly away, which is about the distance to Terralysium. So, what happens after will indeed be unclear until season 3, maybe they get back, maybe it would be easier on the fans if they just didn't, but yeah that makes it unclear when we should start counting for the "almost a thousand years" of abandonment. Default assumption should probably be from Discovery's last known position, 32nd century. Also see above. -- Capricorn (talk) 10:30, April 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::That is assuming that the writers actually have a plan for season 3 which includes Calypso. Considering what has come to pass in this series, the events of Calypso might never be addressed in the next season. Remember, "Funny Face", the Class C shuttle, was the last one delivered to the Discovery before its abandonment. It would be a miracle if there were any of this class of shuttle in existence in the 32nd century, especially a brand new spanking model. I am inclined to think Calypso is set in an alternate timeline.--Memphis77 (talk) 12:18, April 27, 2019 (UTC) :::::I've moved all of these to the episode talk page since I'm not going to have three discussions about the same thing, and as far as I know the first one started here. - 16:59, April 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::The signal was ~51,000 ly away in the Beta quadrant and the light was just getting to Spock's position. Discovery could've been in the past. Unless the Picard series or animated installments comment we can't be sure until DIS S3. -- Compvox (talk) 09:05, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Can we just do this without giving in to the need to air our pet respective theories? I've been wondering if Calypso could be an alternate timeline since that minisode aired, but speculation like that is just not useful when the goal is to try to just incorporate this info: we need to take the facts as presented and apply Ockham's razor. The reasoning for Discovery being in the past doesn't even make sense: sensors are ftl, other red bursts were always detected in real time, and the last red burst wouldn't even have been set by Discovery, it would have been set by the red angel traveling backward in time from wherever Discovery was. Please, anything can happen in s3 but let's just leave wild guesses behind and look at how to represent the facts we were presented. :::The facts being these: 1) Discovery tried to travel 930 years forward in time, Burnham promised Spock to set a signal if they arrived safely, and said signal was later received by Spock. 2) At some point Discovery is said to be abandoned for almost a thousand years. Let's limit the discussion to how these facts need to be represented. Which brings me back to my initial merge suggestion, which as I'm sure you've picked up on by now I was slightly irked was burried under What If's: we have no good reason anymore to conclude Calypso is set in the 33rd century. But based on what we're led to believe, it's reasonable to assume they are in the far future, as only wildcard plot twists would make it otherwise. -- Capricorn (talk) 14:07, April 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Not speculation to put into the article, only a thought along the lines of not knowing the precise location of the sender ship/suit or order of events after the ship's arrival in its new time. Dr Burnham did intend for 10 minutes in the past but ended up elsewhere. We do have that production statement for Calypso for "1000 years", but definite evidence in the series is missing until S3 as all we know for sure is they are alive and able to send the message. I can see either way on this one with a slight leaning towards leaving it in the 33rd century. -- Compvox (talk) 16:37, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :::Leaving it in the 33rd century, based on what exactly? -- Capricorn (talk) 17:21, April 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::If they start the season 950 years in the future that's no guarantee that's when they'll be at the end. The production says 33rd century for Calypso which I'm fine with until the series shows us when that 1000 years starts. -- Compvox (talk) 17:46, April 28, 2019 (UTC) :::930 years, and what do you mean with "the production says 33rd century for Calypso"? Also it is in fact not really about what we are fine with, this needs to be discussed on what's in the episodes. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:17, April 28, 2019 (UTC) ::All of the red bursts were detected immediately, meaning it must be through some other means than light traveling to Discovery. I'm thinking we might need to sit on this until Season 3 or we get clarification from someone on the production. 31dot (talk) 20:41, April 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: Agreed with Dot. Hold to see if DIS can sort it out itself. --Alan (talk) 12:02, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Trivia Is this the first Star Trek production to be completely without any of the main characters? - 04:36, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :Short Treks do not have "main characters"; but no, the episode had no regular characters(even The Doctor was a backup of him). 31dot (talk) 07:57, April 22, 2019 (UTC)